


The Ghost

by alexiel_neesan



Category: DCU
Genre: Disturbing Themes, Other, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-31
Updated: 2011-07-31
Packaged: 2017-10-22 01:15:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/232086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexiel_neesan/pseuds/alexiel_neesan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><em>In which Timothy and The Case (and the relation between the two)... is a creepy, creepy thing.</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	The Ghost

Tim took many, many pictures, of all of them. He had gotten so close, sometimes, so close but it’s nothing compared to the real thing. He’s Robin now, and he can see Batman everyday and know those words are just for him. He’s Robin now, and he can see Nightwing (Dick Grayson) every time he needs more training, an ear to talk too, a dream made flesh to gawk at. Hey, he’s fourteen, he’s supposed to be awkward in his crushes.

But nothing compares to what goes on in the Cave.

It happens when Bruce’s not around, most of the time. The Case becomes... more. It’s a presence, tangible and thick - it’s always there of course, but it’s more than that when Tim’s alone. It’s not Jason - Tim has pictures of Jason, saw him as himself, as Robin, as Brucie’s son. Jason was loud and violent and angry - and confident and determined and not afraid to speak up. He was smoking cigarettes in the darkest parts of the shadowy roofs and buying Neapolitan ice cream from the truck two corners down from the park.

The Case is not Jason, even if their images overlap when Tim closes his eyes. The Case is always watching him, down there, silent and urging him to be better, to be smarter, to not stay merely Tim Drake, to be Robin. The Case taunts him, and teases him, and berates him, always there and never in reach.

Tim can feel its stare, its presence, the silent judging when he’s on the mats, when he’s on the computer, when he’s in the showers. When he’s on patrol, too, when he’s back at his house, safe and hidden.

It’s not Jason, or Dick, or Batman he sees when he wraps his hand around himself.

/end.


End file.
